Warriors One-shots
by Valeska'sGirl
Summary: One-shots of events that happened in the Warriors World, but as humans Read & Review


**So basically these will just be one-shot based on things that happened in the Warriors world, but as humans. They often will not be very long. This one is Antpelt's second death, but he didn't die the first time, only faked it to become a fully-fledged warrior of The Dark Forest.**

 _It all started a few years ago when the rules were really, really inforced, and this Thunderclanner named Mapleshade had an affair with a Riverclanner named Appledusk. She somehow ended up pregnant and got kicked out of the Thunderclan dorms, and when she tried crossing the stream to get to the Riverclan dorms, her baby drowned in the flooded water. Riverclan didn't take her in, and she discovered Appledusk was already dating someone. She lived on the outskirts of Laveview High territory and planned her revenge._

 _One night, when she would have been a senior, she killed a few people, then disappeared. No one fully remembers the story enough to tell you whether or not she was killed, or captured or still free, but supposedly there is a group of kids in the forest that run a small society called the Dark Forest, and the only let loners and evil kids join them. Starclan, our very own Police Force, still can't track them down. There's not even just kids there, there's also grown people._

* * *

The first thing Ivypool noticed when she stepped in the clearing was the boy near her in the clearing shouting out orders. His dark brown hair was unruly and his amber eyes were glittering furiously. Ivypool stepped out of the shadows as she stood beside him. She saw the scar on his throat he got from last practice when he became a full warrior and his death was staged.

"Antpelt, go easier on them," she said in a low voice. "Remember when you helped me?"

"Well, now I'm a warrior, and I deserve this position." Antpelt retorted. "This place is so much better than that forest those cross-eyed Starclanners own." Ivypool backed up, muttering her agreement before turning to go find Hawkfrost.

* * *

Ivypool jumped down from the tree gracefully, landing on her feet and knife bared.

"Good." Her mentor, Hawkfrost, nodded, his ice blue gaze raking over her.

"Hawkfrost." Ivypool began. "I would like to become a full warrior of the Dark Forest." The male with dark brown hair across the clearing looked up, amber eyes glittering with interest as he made his way over. "I don't want to be a coward and hide behind the others." Ivypool smirked to herself as she noticed the impressed look in Hawkfrost's eyes.

"If you can beat Antpelt like you did a few meetings ago, you may." Brokenstar grinned maniacally, revealing his yellowed crooked teeth. Brokenstar motioned Antpelt over and Ivypool suddenly felt sick. This would be a fight to the death. The grown male led the two of them to a clearing far away from the Training Clearing. Ivypool saw blood in the sand. "Fight."

Antpelt drew his knife and lunged at her, and Ivypool dodged, but not fast enough. The sharp knife ripped a perfect line through her right cheek. Antpelt smirked triumphantly, but it quickly vanished as he felt Ivypool's knife rip through his skin. He winced, but ignored it. Ivypool dodged his next attempts, but he finally caught her, slicing his knife in a curve on her right cheek. But he had gotten too close. Ivypool kneed him in between the legs, and he keeled over, leaving the female to kick him onto his side. His face was bruised and scarred.

"Sorry." Ivypool whispered so only he could hear as she drew her knife along his throat. Blood gurgled in his throat as he lifted his arm to slice at her, cutting into her stomach. But he nodded at her, accepting her apology as he closed his eyes, breath fading. As Ivypool stood up, she saw a pair of familiar amber eyes and wavy black hair in the trees.

 _Breezepelt._ He had seen Ivypool murder someone. Ivypool took a deep breath, plastered a smirk on her face, and turned to look at Brokenstar and Hawkfrost, who quickly hid their amazement.

"Very good." Hawkfrost nodded at her as Brokenstar grabbed Antpelt's bloodied knife.

"Now, shall we fake your death?" Brokenstar smirked.

"No." Ivypool shook her head. "You need a spy in Thunderclan yet, right? Well I'm trusted enough." Ivypool smirked at Brokenstar.

* * *

"Ivypool, this is Hollowflight. He will be your apprentice. Hollowflight, respect Ivypool, for she deserves it. She worked hard to become a fully-fledged warrior of the Dark Forest." Hollowflight nodded, amber eyes shining as he looked at her.

 _He doesn't know what he's getting himself into._ Ivypool thought sadly, giving Hollowflight a friendly greeting.

* * *

"Ivypool!" Ivypool turned around at the hiss of her name, spotting Breezepelt. "Did you kill Antpelt?" Breezepelt demanded, holding a knife to her throat. Ivypool dodged and ripped the knife from his hands, seeing the blood on her shirt, Ivypool realized she'd have to get back soon before she passed out.

"Yes. I guess my loyalty is greater than yours." Ivypool grinned.

"We may be clanmates in here, but we're not Clanmates outside of here." His eyes glittered menacingly. "I'm going to make sure you're punished." Breezepelt pushed her to the ground and grabbed his knife.

 **So that's kinda what it'll be like. I guess.**

 **If you have a certain part of the books that you want to be put into human form, please PM me, if you are a guest, just review.**

 **If you would like to beta a story of the crap load of stories I may writing, just PM me and I will give you a list of the stories and what they're about.**

 **I have a few story ideas that I don't want to write and I just want to see if other people want to write them. You can PM me about it.**

 **~Owl Out**


End file.
